


Exposed

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Another cliffhanger ending from me yet again, Electrocution, Gen, Interrogation, One-Shot, Red is a big fat dork, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, morally gray characters, prompt used, what a freakin surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (but in November)It really, really wasn’t Red’s fault.They had just been so hungry! And Black was right there! All alone! Practically begging to be eaten!
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Electrocution

It really,  _ really _ wasn’t Red’s fault.

They had just been so hungry! And Black was  _ right _ there! All alone! Practically begging to be eaten!

Well, not  _ all _ alone. Green had been just outside the room, but Red didn’t know that. All he could think of was that Black was here, not paying attention, and he could practically  _ smell _ Black’s blood. He hadn’t been able to control his instincts, and he definitely felt bad for Black. He wanted to let the crew know that he really, really didn’t mean to, even if that meant admitting he was an impostor and ruining any chances of survival.

“Who’s the second impostor?”

Brown was holding Red against the wall, and for once Red felt like the victim as opposed to the attacker. His hands were grabbing Brown’s in a desperate attempt to keep oxygen in his lungs, his feet hanging limply in the air. 

“I’m not going to say!” Red snarled, not bothering to fight back. “I’m not stupid.”

“Are you sure about that?” Brown chuckled evilly, and Red kicked in the air, trying to get him to let go. Brown let him drop limply onto the ground, grabbing his wrist before he recovered and dragging him out of the cafeteria and along the metal floor. Red tried to squirm away and only succeeded as Brown walked into electrical, the rest of the crew following him.

Red huffed as he sat up, rubbing his neck and the bruises that were sure to form there. “If you won’t talk, then I’ll make you.” Brown growled, grabbing some wires from the walls and pulling Red closer.

“What—” Red’s question was cut off as Brown tore off his glove and put the torn wires in his hands. He yelped in pain, pulling away. “What, you really think a little shock is gonna make me give away my only hope of survival?”

“Brown, I get that you want to know who the other impostor is, but I don’t think this is going to work.” Orange stepped forward, putting a hand on Brown’s shoulder.

“No. Tie him up with the wires. We’re figuring this out. I’m not letting another one of you die.” Brown snarled, and Orange sighed before tying up Red. He didn’t bother fighting back, keeping his unclothed hands from the exposed wires. 

Brown walked behind the wall that hid the back of electrical, and Red’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard Brown rustling around with something. 

Pain.

_ THAT HURTS. _

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP THAT HURTS THAT_ **_REALLY HURTS RNNNGH—_**

“Brown, stop!” Orange called out, just as the pain finally started to fade away. Red panted heavily as he went limp in the wires, his hands black where the copper wires were still touching. He jolted every few seconds when a small zap went through, barely feeling it but still reminding him of the pain.

Brown walked back out from behind the wall, staring at Red. “Want to tell us now?”

Red shook his head, still breathing heavily. Brown looked disappointed, going back behind the wall. “Brown,” Orange started, “I don’t think you should—”

Whatever else she was about to say, Red didn’t hear, back arching in pain and desperately trying to pull away from the wires.

_ OH THAT  _ **_HURTS_ ** _ , PLEASE STOP MAKE IT STOP _

Red went limp again, spitting out the blood in his mouth from biting his cheek so hard to break skin. He weakly pulled away from the wires, body shaking in fear and sobs.

“Just tell him the answer, Red.” Orange pleaded with him. It was nice to think that she might have actually cared for him, even if he was definitely about to die.

“No.” Even his voice felt weak, trying to gain a footing with his legs only to slip and fall back down. 

Red could hear Brown sigh behind the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for another jolt of pain. A few seconds passed and he opened one as nothing happened, confused—

_ NO NO NO I WASN’T READY STOP STOP PLEASE _

It was hard to tell when the pain finally stopped this time. He kept on shaking and sobbing, desperately pulling harder on the wires. He could barely see, but somehow Orange’s face was sharp in his fuzzy vision. He could see the small beads of tears that were just starting to roll down her cheeks, and it barely registered in his mind that Orange was  _ crying for him _ .

He could barely hear Orange speaking, but could see her lips moving as Brown came out from behind the wall. Even Brown looked somewhat worried, though the hate was still clear on his face. Orange yelled something at the other, kneeling down to Red and holding his arms. At least, that’s what it looked like, but Red couldn’t feel a thing.

“Don’t close your eyes, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I wasn't going to end on another cliffhanger. I was lying.


End file.
